peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerry Lee Lewis
Jerry Lee Lewis (born September 29, 1935) is an American rock and roll and country music singer-songwriter and pianist. He is known by the nickname "The Killer" and is often viewed as "rock & roll's first great wild man". An early pioneer of rock and roll music, in 1956 Lewis made his first recordings at Sun Records. "Crazy Arms" sold 300,000 copies in the South, but it was his 1957 hit "Whole Lotta Shakin' Going On" that shot Lewis to fame worldwide. Lewis followed this when he recorded songs such as "Great Balls of Fire", "Breathless" and "High School Confidential". However, Lewis's rock and roll career faltered in the wake of his marriage to his 13-year-old cousin when he was 22 ... (read more at Wikipedia Links to Peel (no more than two paragraphs, please) Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Peelenium *Peelenium 1957: It All Depends Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) ; 1968 *11 August 1968: What Made Milwaukee Famous (single) Mercury ;1971 * 14 August 1971: Break Up ;1972 *25 January 1972: Me And Bobby McGee (single) Mercury *Radio Luxembourg Tracklistings 2: Boogie-Woogie(?) (LP - ) *15 August 1972: Deep Elem Blues (single) Sun *22 August 1972: Hand Me Down My Walking Cane (LP - Ole Tyme Country Music) Sun ;1973 *13 March 1973: Johnnie B. Goode (2xLP – The Session Recorded In London With Great Guest Artists) Mercury *15 March 1973: Music To The Man (LP – The Session Recorded In London With Great Guest Artists) Mercury *20 March 1973: No Headstone On My Grave (LP – The Session) Mercury *27 March 1973: Music To The Man (LP – The Session Recorded In London With Great Guest Artists) Mercury *10 April 1973: Juke Box (LP – The Session Recorded In London With Great Guest Artists) Mercury *17 April 1973: Movin’ On Down The Line (LP – The Session Recorded In London With Great Guest Artists) Mercury *31 July 1973: Milk Shake Mademoiselle' (LP - ) Unknown release ;1975 *10 March 1975 or 13 March 1975: Little Queenie ;1976 *15 January 1976: unknown ;1978 *01 November 1978: Whole Lotta Shakin’ Goin’ On (unknown release) ;1979 *09 January 1979: Sweet Little Sixteen (LP – Duets, on clear yellow vinyl) Sun *10 January 1979: Hello Josephine (LP - Duets) (Sun) *11 January 1979: CC Rider (LP - Duets) Sun *17 January 1979: I Love You Because (LP - Duets) Sun *18 January 1979: Good Golly Miss Molly (LP – Duets) Pye / Charly *16 May 1979: Number One Lovin' Man (LP - Jerry Lee Lewis) Elektra *29 August 1979: Whole Lot of Shakin' Goin' On (single) Charly (40th birthday 40) *12 December 1979: Old Black Joe (LP -16 Classics By Jerry Lee Lewis) Sun *13 December 1979: I Could Never Be Ashamed Of You (LP - 16 Classics By Jerry Lee Lewis 1956-62) (JP plays the Jerry Lee Lewis track as he says he always liked the piano solo. Manages successfully to find the part of the record where this kicks in (“Kenny Dalglish is looking over me at all times!”) and plays it again.) *17 December 1979: Let's Talk About Us (LP - ?) Sun *18 December 1979: Old Black Joe (LP - Good Rocking Tonite) Sun *19 December 1979: I Could Never Be Ashamed Of You (LP - Good Rocking Tonite) Sun ;1981 *31 August 1981: Little Queenie ;1982 *11 March 1982: At The End Of The Road ;1984 * 03 April 1984: Hound Dog (LP - The Wild One Rockin' And A-Boppin'... At The High School Hop!!) Sun *20 September 1984: There Stands The Glass (LP - She Still Comes Around (To Love What's Left Of Me)) *25 September 1984: Bottles And Barstools (LP – There Must Be More To Love Than This) Mercury *27 September 1984: Swinging Doors *03 December 1984: Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On (LP - Jerry Lee Lewis) London ;1985 *27 May 1985: She Even Woke Me Up To Say Goodbye (LP-Live At The International Las Vegas) Mercury *05 August 1985: There Stands The Glass *13 August 1985: She Still Comes Around (To Love What's Left Of Me) *26 August 1985: 'The Ballad Of Billy Joe (LP-Nuggets: 16 Rare Tracks By Jerry Lee Lewis)' (Charly) ;1986 * 29 April 1986: Bottles And Barstools (LP - There Must Be More To Love Than This) Mercury * 11 August 1986: Crazy Arms (LP - The Pumpin' Piano Cat) Sun * 08 September 1986: Silver Threads (Amongst The Gold) (LP - The Pumpin' Piano Cat) Sun ;1987 *27 January 1987: Let's Talk About Us *06 July 1987: Cold Cold Heart (LP - Duets) Sun *17 July 1987 (Radio Bremen): Cold Cold Heart (album - Duets) Sun *09 November 1987: There Stands The Glass ;1988 *19 January 1988: She Still Comes Around (To Love What's Left Of Me) (LP - She Still Comes Around (To Love What's Left Of Me)) Smash ;1989 *18 December 1989: Swinging Doors (Killer: The Mercury Years Volume I 1963-1968) ;1992 *15 February 1992: Queenie (unknown release) *10 July 1992: Loving Up A Storm *19 July 1992 (BFBS): Lovin' Up A Storm ;1993 *07 May 1993: Crazy Arms ;1994 *25 March 1994: Down The Line (CD - Ferriday Fireball) Sun / Charly *09 April 1994 (BFBS): Down The Line ;1997 *01 April 1997: 'It All Depends (LP-Jerry Lee Lewis)' (Sun) *10 April 1997 (BFBS): 'It All Depends (LP-Jerry Lee Lewis)' (Sun) (which jumps at the start) *16 April 1997: High School Confidential *13 November 1997: 'It All Depends (LP-Jerry Lee Lewis)' (Sun) *13 November 1997 (BFBS): 'It All Depends (LP-Jerry Lee Lewis)' (Sun) (JP: 'Ah, one of the great singalong records: I'm tempted to play it again immediately.') ;1999 *20 April 1999: Lovin' Up (A Storm) (album - Original Golden Hits Volume III) Sun *06 May 1999 (Radio Eins): Lovin' Up (A Storm) (album - Original Golden Hits Volume III) Sun *17 June 1999 (Radio Eins): There Stands The Glass *05 October 1999: It All Depends (On Who Will Buy The Wine) Peelenium 1957 ;2000 *30 March 2000: I'll Sail My Ship Alone *03 May 2000 (Radio Eins): There Stands The Glass *May 2000 (FSK): I Can't Trust Me In Your Arms Anymore *17 May 2000: I Can‘t Trust Me In Your Arms Anymore (Compilation album - Nuggets Vol.2) Charly *03 August 2000: Bottles And Bar Stools ( ) *06 September 2000: Another Place Another Time (Compilation CD-Killer Country) Mercury *13 September 2000: She Still Comes Around (To Love What's Left Of Me) (LP - Killer Country) Mercury *14 September 2000 (Radio Eins): Another Place Another Time (Compilation CD-Killer Country) Mercury ;2001 *01 February 2001 (Radio Eins): Little Queenie *22 November 2001: Come As You Were (LP – Pretty Much Country) Ace *29 November 2001 (Radio Eins): Come As You Were (album - Pretty Much Country) Ace *12 December 2001 (Radio Mafia): That Was The Way It Was Then (CD-Pretty Much Country) Ace ;2002 *25 April 2002: There Stands The Glass ;2003 *13 February 2003: Another Place, Another Time *20 February 2003 (Radio Eins): Another Place, Another Time (album - Another Place, Another Time) Raven *20 March 2003: Before The Next Teardrop Falls (LP- Another Place, Another Time) Raven *27 March 2003 (Radio Eins): Before The Next Teardrop Falls (LP- Another Place, Another Time) Raven ;2004 *18 March 2004: Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On (7") Old Gold *May 2004 (FSK): Play Me A Song I Can Cry To (LP - Another Place Another Time) Smash *05 May 2004: Play Me A Song I Can Cry To) (LP - Another Place, Another Time) *14 September 2004: There Stands the Glass (LP - '2 for 1') Raven *31 October 2004 (Andy Kershaw): I'm A Lonesome Fugitive *23 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Another Place Another Time' - (Raven) See Also * Sounds Playlist External Links *Wikipedia *http://www---- Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists